


étoile

by starlightksj



Series: what happens behind the cameras [1]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Jimin, Fluff, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Paris (City), Photographer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Smut, i guess i'll add tags as the story progresses, when will i ever learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: -étoile: a word in French that means star."Why do you make me feel that way? We only met recently and he already has me in the palm of his hand. It was a mistake to agree to come to Paris. Who would think that the city of love brought the best mistake I could accept in my life?"---Kim Taehyung, 23, from Seoul, South Korea, one of the most famous and recognized models in such a short time in the fashion industry. What will happen when he travels to the city of love, Paris, for a job offer? His life will give a drastic turn of 180 degrees.





	1. prologue

I've been through a lot. My life has been a roller coaster. Fantastic things and horrendous things I have experienced. Everything that I have lived has made me the man I am today, but you came from nowhere. When my life was finally normalizing. When at last I thought I felt good about myself.

No, you came and all that changed.

Who would say that you coming back to my life would put more obstacles? Who would say that beneath that smile there was so much suffering; so much pain? Who'd say?

The answer is that nobody would say it.

Why do you make me feel this way? We have only met recently and he already has me in the palm of his hand. It was a mistake to agree to come to Paris. Who would think that the city of love brought the best mistake that I could accept in my life?


	2. un - a gold envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tiredly walks towards his bed and he throws his belongings onto the bed. He turns around about to head to the bathroom until something caught his attention. He can see from the corner of his eye something gold. He turns around and sees a gold envelope on top of the dresser where the plasma TV is. More fancy shit huh, he thinks as he walks up to it and grabs it. Carefully he opens the envelope and takes out the content. He put the envelope to the side and he reads the letter that was once inside the envelope.

 

The sounds of the cameras clicking, capturing every aspect of the models in front of them and the electronic music in the background fills the room. People are chattering and running around, most stylists, makeup artists, and hair stylists trying to do finishes touches to the models that are soon going to walk the runway. Taehyung would have been nervous from all the hecticness that occurs in the dressing rooms and to know he will soon walk the runway in front of hundreds of people. That has clearly changed. Ever since he walked his first runway his fame has sky rocked insanely fast. Huge fashion designers want him to model their clothes. There are even movie directors making him offers for lead roles in movies.

Taehyung could have never guessed that doing his best friend a favor would have resulted into this. His best friend, Park Jimin or how he goes for on the fashion industry, P. JMin. Jimin thought it was kind of cool at first but now that his fashion line is getting more recognition and popular by the second, he kind of regrets not going by just his birth name. His fashion line is called _Exotic Heaven_ , which consists mostly of outerwear, nightwear clothing. Though, he thinks, Jimin has a strange way of naming things. He was just filling in for one model who suddenly calls in sick. It was a last-minute thing but, here he is. About to walk up in a runway for Burberry. A huge fashion line in London, United Kingdom. Yes, he is in London, walking for one of the biggest fashion lines and he, clearly, still cannot believe. He is not nervous in any way. He has grown accustomed to the hecticness and being the center of attention in just a few weeks.

“Kim Taehyung,” the runway coordinator suddenly interrupts his thoughts. He was already in the line, waiting for his turn to walk the runway. He clearly was too busy to notice he is up next. He is the last one to walk the runway because, as they say, _we are saving the best for last._ So, he will be walking up next to the fashion designer as they wrap up the fashion show. He sees the fashion designer looking up at him. He almost let out a chuckle. The fashion designer is clearly not very tall, not even when she is wearing heels. He offers his hand, bowing his head slightly while smiling. The fashion designer blushes slightly and takes his hand.

The runway coordinator gives him a thumb up, signaling that he is good to go. He takes a deep breath and walks out into the runway. The cameras flashes go crazy and the room is filled with clapping that is directed towards the fashion designer for creating such beautiful pieces of clothing. They stop at the middle of the runway and he lets go of the fashion designer’s hand. Letting her wave and smile spreading her gratitude to the people that have attended. He is, too, clapping for the incredible work the fashion designer has done. He is wearing a royal blue jacket that has a military kind of feel to it, a long blue and white striped button up shirt with some white ruffle on the neck underneath the jacket, black pants that have two white stripes on the side with dark brown ankles boots.

Normally, models do not keep the clothes they model themselves. It rarely happens that the fashion designer would give out something for them but apparently, Taehyung has not experience that yet. Most fashion designers he has worked for has given at least one piece of clothing he modeled for him to take back home. This time was no different. The only thing different is that he can keep the entire outfit he is wearing at the very moment because, as the fashion designer said, _I made this one especially for you so, it is one of kind. No one else can buy it._

The night quickly ends, everyone is starting to leave the place so Taehyung goes to grabs his belongings. As he grabs his belongings his phone makes a sound telling him he has received a text message. He quickly unlocks his phone as he walks towards the exit. Someone yells at him and he just waves back. He did not fully understand what was yelled at him. His English is not that good yet. He gets inside the limousine that it is waiting for him and he tells the driver to take him towards the hotel he is staying at. He is not in the mood to go to the after party and it was not mandatory to actually attend it so, he opted to stay in his hotel room. Another ding sound made his phone. He has forgotten about the text message. He chuckles and reads the text messages he has received. They were from Jimin.

 

**From:**

**Jiminie [11:15pm]:**

_Tae! How was the show? Are you going to the after party? If so, you need to find a man! You have been single too many years!!_

 

**From:**

**Jiminie [11:23pm]:**

_Bitch! Do not leave me on read. Hurry up and answer -.-_

 

He laughs, as he replies. Jimin has been all over him about that subject. Yes, he is 24 years old, soon to be 25 and he has yet found someone. He really is not looking to be with someone. To be tied down in a relationship. He is happy the way is he now. Traveling the world as he models for famous fashion lines. It is something he did not see himself be doing but the life is full of surprises.

 

**To:**

**Jiminie [11:24pm]:**

_It was fantastic and no, I’m not going to the after party. Also, we’ve already talked about that subject! I’m not interested in being in a relationship right now!!!_

The driver stops the limousine and tells him that they have arrived. Taehyung smiles and bows his head slightly, saying a small _thank you_ as he steps out of the limousine. He quickly walks up the stairs and into the reception area. Paparazzies is something Taehyung has not grown to like. He does not mind when they do their job at the runway but, following him everywhere he goes is something he will never like. He says to himself, _that is the price one gets for being recognize everywhere I go._

He quickly got inside of the elevator and presses the button for the fifth floor. He lazily takes off the jacket he has been wearing this entire time and he unbuttons a few buttons of the striped shirt. He sighs and presses the back of his head onto the elevator wall behind him. Tiredness is slowly consuming his body. He just wants to take a nice shower then throw himself to the bed and have a nice long ass sleep. _I fucking deserve it_ , he thinks. The elevator doors open and he lazily walks out of the elevator and into the hallway. He lets his feet make their way to the front door of his hotel room. He takes out the hotel room’s key and he quickly passes it through the scanner. The little light bulb turns green, he turns the door handle and opens the door. He drags his feet inside and closes the door behind him.

He tiredly walks towards his bed and he throws his belongings onto the bed. He turns around about to head to the bathroom until something caught his attention. He can see from the corner of his eye something gold. He turns around and sees a gold envelope on top of the dresser where the plasma TV is. _More fancy shit huh_ , he thinks as he walks up to it and grabs it. Carefully he opens the envelope and takes out the content. He put the envelope to the side and he reads the letter that was once inside the envelope.

 

_Dear Kim Taehyung,_

_We have seen your incredible work so far in the fashion industry and we think you have exactly what we are looking for. We have talked to your manager and agency about this. Both of them loved the idea but, we have decided to still write this letter for you. We would love for you to be the main model for our next photo shoot. If everything goes well, in the next few months there will a fashion show for it. We look forward to working with you. We will see you in Paris soon._

_Au revoir!_

 

“Well, this is strange,” he says leaving the letter where he has put down the envelope and walk back towards the bathroom. He starts taking off his clothes then throwing them to aside. “Today was a long day, I deserve a bath and a nice glass of wine,” he says to himself. He walks towards the bathtub and slowly opens the faucet letting the water flow. He checks if the temperature is to his liking then he covers the drain, letting the water accumulate, slowly filling the tub.

He walks out of the bathroom and walks towards the mini fridge beside where the plasma TV stands. He opens it and carefully takes out a bottle of white wine. Closing the door of the fridge with his foot, he grabs a wine glass that is in the vanity area of the room and softly walks back towards the bathroom. Leaving the bottle of wine and the wine glass on the bathroom counter, he walks over to the bathtub. He picks up some shower gel and pours it onto the water. _That will do_ , he thinks. He forgot to bring his special shower gel that he loves so much so, the shower gel that the hotel provides will have to do, for now. Quickly, the bathtub is filled with bubbles and he turns off the water.

He walks back to the bathroom counter and carefully grabs the bottle of wine then opens it. Carefully, he pours some on his wine glass. He then looks at himself in the mirror. He can see his sweet caramel colored skin glow with the low-quality lighting the bathroom’s lights provide. His blonde hair has still styled the way the hair stylist did back at the runway. He slowly brings the glass of wine to meet his lips. He takes a long sip without taking his eyes off the mirror; of himself. He could not lie to himself. He is, indeed, very attractive. There is no denying in that. He chuckles taking the bottle of wine then walking towards the bathtub. He carefully put the wine bottle beside the tub then he slowly gets in. The bubbles slowly covering most of his body. He sighs contently as he feels the warm water relax his tired muscles then takes another sip of his wine.

He was getting too comfortable until the realization hit him. He will be going to Paris. The city of love. “Holy shit!” he says under his breath. He was literally expecting to go back home to South Korea the next day but apparently, he won’t. He will soon step foot in the city of love and he is not entirely sure if he should be excited or nervous. After all, they do not call Paris “the city of love” for nothing and he is certain that he is not looking for love nor any type of commitment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, heyyyyyyy! I finished my first year in university so, I decided to publish the first chapter. I hope it is not too boring. The next chapter will be more exciting. Also, there will be French in a few chapter but even though I use a dictionary, it might be way off so if anyone knows French and is willing to help me, comment!
> 
> also on the French parts, i will put a translation but I just wanted to give it a more realistic (?) feel, idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See you next update!


	3. deux - mysterious man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excusez-moi,” someone says behind him. He turns around and sees someone slightly taller than him, completely dressed in black. He is wearing a black mouth mask with dark sunglasses so he couldn’t see the other’s features very well at all. He could see a few tattoos peeking out from the shirt. He can only imagine that the guy is almost completely tattooed. He hears the mysterious guy clear his throat making him snap out of the trance he was in. He blushes softly, murmuring a ‘sorry’ while he steps aside after picking his carry-on from the floor.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Paris-Charles de Gaulle airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.” He groans as the last descent call wakes him up from his slumber. He gently rubs his sleepy eyes and lazily fastens his seat belt. He is grateful that his manager got him a seat in first class. Even though the flight is only an hour long from London; he did not want to spend that long in the economy area. He spent almost all night awake speaking with Jimin while he drank almost the entire bottle of wine. Which probably was not the best idea since he woke up with a killing headache which has not disappear at all since the moment he woke up.

He suddenly feels the airplane begin to descend gradually to the airport. He thanks the gods above that Jimin is not with him. Sometimes, Jimin likes to tag along on his business trips. He always says the exact same thing, “ _I’m only going with you because I need to find inspiration for my next fashion show, okay?”_ Well, apparently going to gay nightclubs and ending in someone’s bed almost every night is how he finds inspiration for his clothing line. Which really does not surprise him that half of the line looks kinky. He even modeled a few pieces of those clothing.

He feels the airplane land and quickly one of the flight attendants makes an announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport. Local time is 9:36 am and the temperature is 16 C/ 61 F.

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Now, you may use your cellular phones if you wish. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

On behalf of Air France Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!”

 

He quickly gathers his carry on and unbuckles his seat belt once the airplane stopped moving and the Fasten Seat Belt sign was turned off. He quickly walks out of the airplane and puts his carry on over his shoulder, pulling his mouth mask over his mouth. He walks fast, already wanting to be out of the airport and on his way to the hotel; where he surely be sleeping all day. He curses at himself for drinking so much. He does not get drunk really easily but last night, he hadn’t had a single piece of food since noon. So, alcohol in an empty stomach is no good. He lazily looks across the pickup area where his manager was going to wait for him. He suddenly sees his manager and walks over to him.

“Hey Taehyung or should I say _Bonjour_?” His manager says with a goofy smile on his face. Taehyung only chuckles at the man’s word. He is really tired and the headache is not doing much of a help. His manager apparently notices his sudden change of mood since he is mostly very outgoing when he is somewhere new. He pats his shoulder, “The car is waiting for us outside, your luggage is already in the trunk. We will head straight for the hotel then you can take a nice slumber because it looks like you really need it,” with that they walk through the automatic door and straight to the car. Taehyung lazily but quickly gets on the back seat of the car while his manager gets on the passenger seat. He hears his manager talk in French to the driver then he moves his head to talk to him, “It will take around half an hour to get to the hotel so, I suggest you try and get some sleep until we get there.” He did not need to be told twice. Once the car started moving, he tiredly closed his eyes and drift into dreamland.

 

 

He suddenly feels like someone is shaking him so he redundantly wakes up, sitting up straight, rubbing his eyes while he yawns. “Are we already there?” Taehyung asks while he yawns again.

_“Pas encore,”_ the driver says. Taehyung sleepy looks at the driver. So, that means the driver understands what he is saying but clearly, he does not. _“Regarde vers la gauche,”_ the driver says but still, Taehyung does not understand what he just said. He hears his manager chuckle.

“Yah! Don’t laugh!” Taehyung pouts slightly. It is not his fault he does not know French and the little knowledge he has of the language will not help at all.

“He said, not yet and that you should look towards your left,” his manager says and he shrugs doing so.

To his left is the one and only Eiffel Tower. His eyes widen in awe, he has never thought he would have been able to see the very Eiffel tower with his own very two eyes. _It is even more beautiful in person,_ he thinks and it is true. All the photos that they take of the Eiffel Tower will never do its justice. Taehyung could have spent hours looking at it but slowly it began to look farther and farther from where he is sitting right now as the car continues to drive towards his hotel.

The car suddenly comes to a stop making Taehyung aware of his surroundings. He quickly opens the door and steps out of the car. He stretches his arms above his head making his shirt rolled up a bit, showing a bit of his stomach. He shivers a bit as a gush of wind pass through. He takes his carry on from the back seat and walks towards the entrance. His manager yells something to him which he could hardly make out the words that were yelled at him. Maybe something about his luggage or the hotel room. He really doesn’t know so, he just continues to walk towards the entrance then into the lobby.

He walks towards his left and sees the check in desk. He slowly walks over to it and sets his carry on onto the floor. “Hello, reservations under Kim Taehyung,” he says to the person on the other end of the desk. _“Un moment s’il vous plait,”_ the other says as she types on the computer, possibly looking for his reservation. She then takes out a key card and gives it to him. _“_ _Deuxième étage à votre gauche (One moment_ please) _,”_   she says handing him the key card and a brochure of the hotel. He frowns looking at her then at the key card. He clearly did not understand any word that came out of her mouth. _What the hell is this? They can, apparently understand me but they can’t reply in the same language I’m speaking to them,_ he thinks. He is getting frustrated with himself. He should have bought a Korean-French dictionary. 

_“Excusez-moi,”_ someone says behind him. He turns around and sees someone slightly taller than him, completely dressed in black. He is wearing a black mouth mask with dark sunglasses so he couldn’t see the other’s features very well at all. He could see a few tattoos peeking out from the shirt. He can only imagine that the guy is almost completely tattooed. He hears the mysterious guy clear his throat making him snap out of the trance he was in. He blushes softly, murmuring a _‘sorry’_ while he steps aside after picking his carry-on from the floor. “Don’t worry,” the mysterious guy says while he chuckles, “you didn’t understand what she said right?” he adds. Taehyung looks slightly up to the mysterious guy with wide eyes. _Oh my God! Finally! Someone speaks Korean,_ he thinks. It is weird that his manager has been taking forever though but that does not matter now. The mysterious guy can, maybe, help him.  “Yeah, I didn’t understand what she said,” he says, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. The mysterious guy chuckles, “she said the second floor to your left so, I’m guessing your room is on the second floor towards the left,” he says, “You can now go find your room, darling,” with that the mysterious guy turns to look at the girl who attended him.

 He takes the key card with the brochure and heads towards the stairs. He quickly walks up two flights of stairs then made a turn to his left. He looks at his key card and looks for the room with the number 215 on it. “211…213…Aha! 215,” he says as he found his room. He quickly passes the key card through the scanner and opens the door. He quickly enters the room then closes the door with his foot, throwing his carry-on to aside. He quickly walks over to the bed and lets himself fall on top of it. He soon finds himself asleep on the bed, without even looking how the hotel room looks like. Well, he has enough time for that. Now, he will enjoy his sleep and try to forget that mysterious guy that has a very attractive aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with updating my stories. IM SORRY! You can come and yell at me at my twitter @/chabyulbit (idk how to put a link here lmao)
> 
> Also I made a thread with the characters' profiles so if you want to know a little more about them you can go to my twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	4. trois - the photographer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't update this story. Things are crazy. So y'all don't know but, I live in Puerto Rico. A week ago we were hit by a hurricane called Irma, which thankfully didn't touch land but it did affect us. Now we are about to get hit by another hurricane, same category as the other one called Maria. This one is literally going to hit land. There's no way for it to turn or anything, so I hope you understand why the updates will be very slow now. We might not have electricity for up to 2 months or even more. It all depends on the damage but I will try to update soon again!
> 
> So enjoy this update and pray that Puerto Rico doesn't stop existing, okay that's exaggerating but please pray.
> 
> If you want to know more about how I am and stuff, follow me on twitter: @chabyulbit

 

 

He has been lying on the bed for ten minutes now. _The bed is too comfortable_ , he mutters to himself. He groans as he hears his phone starting to ring that annoying ringtone Jimin decided to put on his phone. He makes a mental note to change it later; it is really getting on his nerves. He unwantedly gets off the bed and walks towards the small living room area where he apparently left his phone before he fell asleep on the bed. He is currently staying at the _Saint James Paris Hotel_ (in the _Prestige Suite B_ to be exact) that is close to the Eiffel Tower. The first expression that you will have it is that it looks quite small from the outside but once you get inside is precisely not what you have expected it to be. The first thing that will pop into your head is _“this hotel is fancy as hell”_ and Taehyung agrees. He still has not get used to all the fancy stuff but he will get used to eventually, hopefully.

He takes his phone and sighs as he sees a missed call from his manager. He locks his phone and puts it in the back pocket of his pants. He takes his bag and swings it across his shoulder. _Might as well just get this over with,_ he thinks while he walks out of his room then down to the reception area where his manager is waiting for him. “Why didn’t you pick up the phone?” His manager asks him. He sighs, he just feels mentally drained and he cannot stop thinking about that mysterious guy from yesterday. He looks around, trying to see if he could see him but he was unlucky; he could not see him anywhere.

Still, he was not able to see the mysterious guy’s face so looking for him will be useless. He sighs one again and looks back at his manager and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to get out of the bed.”

His manager laughs and says, “That doesn’t surprise me, Taehyung,” while he starts to walk out of the hotel and towards the car. Taehyung shrugs and follows him. “Today it’s the photo shoot and after that, you have the opportunity to go sightseeing around France,” his manager says as he opens the car door for him. Taehyung nods and enters the backseat of the car. “It will take only a few minutes to get there,” his manager says then closes the car door and goes to the other side to get into the passenger seat. Taehyung takes out his phone from his pocket and unlocks. Right there he gets a text message from Jimin. He chuckles at the text message and replies to him. He puts his phone on his back and looks outside the car door window. The car was already moving when Taehyung put down his phone so, he was just watching everything pass by.

He has spaced out looking out of the window that he did not notice that they have arrived if it were not for his manager tapping on the car door window. He snaps of whatever trance he was and shyly smiles at his manager. He takes his bag and opens the car door then steps out of the car. He closes the car door a little too forcefully making him flinch. His manager chuckles and signals him to follow him. They quietly yet quickly walk toward a big tent where they have vanities, rags full of clothes, and obviously, people walking here and there. _It is less chaotic from the one two days ago,_ Taehyung thinks.

Taehyung is quickly rushed to a seat. He puts his bag next to his chair since he will, probably, be back to this very chair for the next few hours. The makeup artist comes first. She moisturizes his face then primes it so the makeup will take. She puts a bit of eyeshadow on his eyelids then applies eyeliner. She finishes the face makeup then sets it with a setting spray. _“Beau!”_ the makeup artist says then walks away. Taehyung frowns, he did not know what she said but it must have been a compliment.

Next, it was the hair stylist, which did not take as long. He could have even done it himself. It literally just looks like he got out of bed that very moment but whatever. He just shrugs at it. That is their job. The stylist came next. She just gave him a long blue striped dress shirt and some white pants with blue lines on his hips area. He went and changed in a corner where they have labeled _“d’essayage”_ which Taehyung hoped was the changing room. He changed and walked out. He looks at himself in a mirror and undoes a few of the top buttons of the shirt.

_“Bonjour!”_ someone speaks and Taehyung freezes up. _It can’t be him,_ he thinks. He takes a deep breath and turns around. There he sees a man with a maroon t-shirt and some ripped black tight jeans, like really tight jeans. The man’s thighs are being accentuated by the jeans and Taehyung had to forcefully stop staring at the man’s thighs. He looks at the man’s face and sees he is wearing sunglasses inside the tent so, he cannot see his eyes but he sure can see his mouth. Taehyung has not seen such a beautiful smile in his life and that smile is already making him weak to his knees. He can see tattoos on the man’s arms and some peeking out from the shirt around the neck area. He has a few piercings in his ears and one on his bottom lip. The man teasingly bites his bottom lip and Taehyung has to take a deep breath to calm his not-so-little friend down there.

“Kim Taehyung,” Taehyung’s eyes widen in surprise as he hears his name roll off the man’s tongue. He surely thinks he saw another piercing on his tongue. He shakes away some thoughts and looks firmly at the man.

“Yeah,” he replies then adds, “and you?” towards the man that has not yet taken off his sunglasses. _Come on, take off your sunglasses! I want to fully see your face_ , Taehyung says to himself in his head. He hears the man chuckle and if the time started to slow down, he sees the man take off his sunglasses. Taehyung had to fight the urge to bite down his lower lip. Clearly, the man in front of him is attractive as fuck. He cannot deny it and entirely the aura that surrounds the man is intriguing.

“My name is Jung Hoseok,” the man that Taehyung can finally put a name to the attractive face says. _Jung Hoseok_ , Taehyung murmurs to himself.

“You are Korean!” Taehyung exclaims, making Hoseok laugh. _What a beautiful laugh,_ Taehyung thinks.

Hoseok nods and replies, “Yes, I am indeed Korean,” he smiles at Taehyung and Taehyung can feel his body suddenly heating up. _It has been only a few minutes and this man already has me going crazy,_ he thinks as he tries to stable down his breathing.

Taehyung clears his throat, “So, if I may ask, what do you do here?” he asks.

“I’m the photographer, Taehyung,” Hoseok responds and puts on his glasses once again. “We will start with you, _ma petite etoile,_ ” with that Hoseok turns around and walks out of the tent. Taehyung takes a deep breath and follows him. He did not understand what he said at the end. What does _ma petite etoile_ mean?

He follows Hoseok to where his camera and all the equipment is set. “Go over there,” Hoseok orders him while he points at exactly where he wants Taehyung to be, without even looking at Taehyung himself. Taehyung just does what he is told. He stands where he was told and looks towards Hoseok. He sees him wrapping the camera strap around his neck then their eyes meet. Hoseok smirks and walks towards him. “I want you to pose like you normally do, okay?” Taehyung nods, his mouth not being able to form coherent words. Hoseok is too close, too damn close. “Also,” Hoseok says as he undoes a few more buttons from Taehyung’s shirt. “There, that is a lot better,” Hoseok smiles making Taehyung blush slightly.

Hoseok goes back to where his equipment is and Taehyung lets out a breath he did not know he was holding. _“_ _Prêt?”_ Hoseok asks while preparing his camera.

“Yeah!” Taehyung says a bit too loud and Hoseok laughs. Taehyung frowns then shrugs. He did not know what he exactly asked but he had a feeling he was asking him if he was ready. Hoseok points the camera at him and Taehyung quickly forgets everything, only focusing on the camera. The shoot went for an hour, maybe a bit more but he is not completely sure when they started. Hoseok has filled two memory cards and changed cameras three times while he took photos of Taehyung. It might be a bit too much but Hoseok enjoys capturing Taehyung’s beauty with his cameras. Even though, the pictures do not capture his entire beauty.

Hoseok motions Taehyung to come closer and he jogs a bit to be where he is standing. “You can see the pictures here. If there is any particular one that you like, I can give it to you,” Hoseok says as he points at a laptop that is on a table. Taehyung looks at him when he sits down on a chair that is by the table and starts to look through the photos. Hoseok starts to pack his camera away when he turns around he sees Taehyung looking at him or more like staring at him. “Found one you like?” Hoseok asks making Taehyung jump a little.

“A-Ah yes, I did. This one,” Taehyung says as he points at a picture where the angle is from below making him look taller. He was looking at something far away when Hoseok snapped that picture. _He really has a talent_ , Taehyung thinks.

“Perfect, I will make sure you get one copy of that one,” Hoseok says as he takes out his phone and types down on it. When he finished whatever he typed down on his phone he puts it back to where it was. “Want to know which one is my favorite?” Hoseok asks as he sits in a little corner of the chair Taehyung is sitting down on.

Taehyung gulps down, his hands are starting to sweat, “Sure,” he states, trying to sound confident but failing.

“This one,” Hoseok says as he changes the picture to another one where Taehyung is looking down at Hoseok with his forearm on his forehead as if he was shielding his eyes from the rays of the sun. Taehyung looks at Hoseok’s face and he can see him biting his lip, still playing with that piercing. “Do you like it?” Hoseok asks, moving his gaze from the photo to Taehyung’s face. Taehyung nods with a very noticeable blush on his cheeks.

“Can you tell me where exactly are we? I never asked my manager,” Taehyung says trying to avoid Hoseok’s piercing gaze as he looks around the area.

Hoseok chuckles, “We are in _Le Jardin du Luxemburg_ ,” he says then adds, “you have never seen France before, right?”

 “You are right, Mr. Jung,” Taehyung says as he finally looks back at Hoseok.

Hoseok smiles, “Do not need to call mister, Hoseok hyung is just fine,” he says as he then plugs in a pen drive on his laptop and saves all the photos on it.

“How old are you Hoseok hyung?” Taehyung asks. He sees Hoseok plugging out the pen drive then turns off the laptop.

He looks at Taehyung and smiles, “I am in my twenties,” with that he puts his laptop on his laptop back then zips it close. “Want me to show you around France? More like Paris and a few other cities but you get my point,” Hoseok says as he stands up and stretches a bit. Taehyung frowns as he thinks. He does have like an entire week free before he has to go back to South Korea. His manager has given him the ‘okay’ to go sightseeing. Having Hoseok as a tourist guide will be totally fine, right?

“Um okay then,” Taehyung says as he flashes a little shy smile at Hoseok. Hoseok replies to him with a big smile, telling him that he will talk with his manager later on and arrange everything. Taehyung stands up to shake hands with Hoseok as a ‘see you later’ but Hoseok just kisses both of his cheeks and whispers into his ear, _“_ _à plus tard, ma petite etoile,”_ then he pulls away, smiling at Taehyung. He turns around and walks towards his car with his belongings.

 

Taehyung watches him leave then shakily his hand goes up to his right cheek, softly caressing the place where Hoseok’s lips met his cheek. He softly bites his lower lip. _This man already has me feeling things, he is up to no good,_ he thinks as he walks back to the tent to change back to his clothes and go back to his hotel room. Where he could be lying in bed the rest of the day without being disturb. There is a part of him, that cannot wait for tomorrow.


	5. quatre -  arc de triompe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back in a long ass time lol. The aftermath of the hurricane was awful. thank god nothing happened to my family nor me but we didn't had electricity for almost two months. I started university like a month right now so I'm legit so busy. Anyways yesterday the wifi finally started working so I'm really sorry for taking so long!!

 

 

Taehyung wakes up by the sound of someone knocking rather eagerly on the door of his hotel room. He groans as he rolls to the other side of the bed then sits up on the corner of the bed. He yawns as he gently rubs his tired eyes. He looks towards the alarm clock next to the bed on the night table. It reads 10:25 in the morning. He groans once again as he hears that the knocking continues. “I’m coming!” he yells with his raspy morning voice. Unwantedly stands up from the bed, takes a bathrobe and puts it on. As he walks to the door he wraps the bathrobe tightly around his waist. He has a habit of sleeping almost completely naked. Sometimes he wears his boxers, sometimes he just sleeps the way God sent him to this earth, naked.

He turns the handle of the door and opens it. His eyes widen as he sees Hoseok standing there with a white v neck shirt that is a little too transparent. By transparent, he means he can see Hoseok’s toned chest and the tattoos that adorn it. He gulps hard as he can faintly see the nipples of the other and he is a hundred percent sure they are pierced too. “Well good morning, Taehyung,” Hoseok says while he smiles at the boy in front of him. He can totally see he woke Taehyung up, just by looking how he looks. His hair is a mess and he is wearing a bathrobe. Hoseok can only imagine how Taehyung’s body would look like without that fucking thing covering him.

“Why are you here hyung?” Taehyung asks as he lets out a yawn, he mumbles a _sorry_ while he rubs his left eye.

  _He is adorable_ , Hoseok thinks. “I did promise you to show you around Paris, right? So, that is why I am here,” he says while he smiles brightly at Taehyung.

Taehyung blushes slightly, “Well, I need to get ready. Come on in, I guess,” Taehyung says as he rubs the back of his neck, moving to aside, letting Hoseok enter the room and Taehyung closes the door behind him.

“Make yourself comfortable, I will just go take a shower and get dressed,” he says as he quickly turns around and walks towards his room then to the bathroom. He quickly shuts the bathroom door then looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are stained slightly pink. He bites his lower lip then goes to turn on the shower. He slowly takes off the bathrobe then his underwear. Carefully walks into the shower and lets out a content sigh as the warm water washes away the sleepiness of his muscles. He washes his body then his hair. He rinses the conditioner off his hair then turns off the water. He walks out of the shower and wraps a white fluffy towel that the hotel provides around his waist.

He walks out to his room and goes to look through the closet of the room, looking for something comfortable yet stylish to wear. He decides in a long-sleeved black and white striped sweater, some black baggy pants, and a beret. He lets the towel fall from his body and walks towards the cabinets and takes out his underwear. He did not hear the knock that came from the other side of bedroom door so, he gets startled when he hears Hoseok gasp. “Oh my God, I am sorry Taehyung,” Hoseok says as he turns around, avoiding looking at Taehyung’s naked body. Though he would love to admire it, he knows it is not the time for that right now.

“Hyung, couldn’t you knock?” Taehyung says as he quickly puts on his underwear then he takes the baggy pants he had thrown on top of the bed and quickly puts them on. “You can turn around now,” he says as he goes to grab his shirt. Hoseok turns around and looks at Taehyung. He sensually bites his lower lip; his mind is a mess right now with every single thought that is going through it.

“I did knock, you just did not hear it. Also, your phone was ringing so, I picked it up,” Hoseok says as he shows Taehyung the phone that he is holding in his hand. Taehyung’s phone.

“You what?” Taehyung asks, his eyes widen in shock. _Oh no, what if it was Jimin? Now he is going to think I am seeing someone,_ He thinks. Knowing Jimin since they were both infants, he knows that will be the first thing he will think and he would not stop annoying Taehyung until he gets full details. Taehyung walks up to Hoseok and takes the phone away from him. “Who was it?” he asks as he unlocks his phone to check.

“Your manager. He just wanted to know at what time you will be arriving tonight,” Hoseok says, looking at Taehyung. Taehyung looks at his phone and sees that, indeed, his manager had called. _Thank God it wasn’t Jimin,_ he sighs as he puts the phone in the pocket of his pants then puts on his shirt. He takes the beret from the bed and puts it on.

“Okay, let’s go,” Taehyung says as he walks pass Hoseok then to the front door of the hotel room where he kept two pairs of shoes. He sits down on the floor then puts on a pair white sneakers. He stands up and looks at Hoseok behind him. He opens the door, “After you, hyung,” he says, motioning Hoseok to walk out of the hotel room. Hoseok chuckles and walks out of the room. Taehyung follows, closing the door behind him.

“Where are we going first, hyung?” Taehyung asks as both of them walk down the stairs into the lobby area. Hoseok smiles and grabs Taehyung’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Somewhere, which it is close by. About 8 minutes, I know you will love it,” Hoseok says as he leads Taehyung to the outside of the hotel, walking towards his car.

“Wow hyung, you are going to drive,” Taehyung says as he gets into the passenger seat when Hoseok opened the car door for him. Hoseok chuckled, closing the car door then walking around the car, opening the car door, and getting into the driver’s side.

“Are you that surprised?” Hoseok asks as he puts on his seat belt, motioning Taehyung to do the same.

 Taehyung obeys, “Kind of surprised, I guess? Aren’t you a really famous photographer, hyung? I would have believed that you will have a driver driving you around,” Taehyung says as he shrugs. Hoseok smiles and turns the engine on.

“I do have a driver but he is back home with my parents while I live here for a few more months,” and with that, he drives off into the busy streets of Paris.

The car ride was almost completely quiet, the only sound in the car was the radio playing a song that Taehyung could not completely understand. _Must be French_ , he thinks as he continues to watch the scenery pass by through the car window. It was a peaceful car ride even though Taehyung’s mind is filled with questions about who Hoseok truly is. He has heard of the name Jung Hoseok before. He has made a name for himself. The way he captures the light and the beauty of everything he photographed was breathtaking. Taehyung has been a witness of this. The way Hoseok took pictures of him for the photo shoot was interesting. The way Hoseok bit his lower lip, especially where his lip piercing was, as he concentrates, the way he gave Taehyung directions on how to pose so he could snap the perfect shot of his beauty. But something seems oddly weird about Hoseok. He has tattoos on almost every part of his body, he has piercings too; he just gives you that bad boy that if you mess up with him, you are done. Yet, he also has a very bubbly personality from what he has seen in the short time they have met. Hoseok is a confusing man and Taehyung is the curious cat that wants to know what beneath his skin.

The car comes to a stop and Taehyung frowns because he only sees the sidewalk and on the other side are just cars passing by. “Where are we, hyung?” Taehyung asks as he gets out of the car as he sees Hoseok getting out.

 “Just follow me, _mon étoile_ ,” Hoseok says as he winks at Taehyung and starts walking towards an entrance.

Taehyung frowns as a light blush creeping into his cheeks, he follows Hoseok. They walk down a set of stairs and they continue to walk ahead and Taehyung notices they are walking underground. Taehyung grows nervous. _Why are we walking underground?_ he thinks. Even though, he sees people, mostly tourists, walking back and forward beside him. He cannot stop the uneasiness he is feeling. He suddenly feels a hand intertwine with his and he looks down at his hand then at the hand’s owner which was none other than Hoseok.

“Don’t be scared _mon etoile_ , you are going to love what you are about to see,” Hoseok says as he smiles. Walking up another set of stairs. The sunlight greets them. Taehyung squints a bit, trying to look at his surroundings. “Look in front of you,” Hoseok whispers into Taehyung’s ear making him jump a bit. Hoseok chuckled at his reaction. Taehyung bites his lower lip and looks in front of him. He gasps. In front of him is none other than the _Arc de Triompe_.

 “It is a lot more beautiful in person,” Taehyung says aloud with a bright smile on his face. Hoseok smiles as he sees Taehyung all happy and energetic. He has achieved one of his goals. Make Taehyung smile brightly. Which really was not going to be that hard since Taehyung is a very outgoing and charismatic person. Taehyung looks at Hoseok and smiles at him. 

Hoseok smiles back at him and says, “Let’s take a picture together then we can look inside of the _Arc de Triompe_ ,” Taehyung nods. He goes to stand beside Hoseok and this one wraps his arm around Taehyung’s waist pulling him closer. Taehyung blushes and smiles towards the digital camera that Hoseok is pointing at them. Hoseok puts the digital camera back into its small pouch. Taehyung had not noticed that he has brought a camera with him.

 “Why did you bring a digital camera, hyung? You could just take the picture with your phone,” Taehyung says as he shrugs. Hoseok has not let go of his waist yet and he really does not know what to feel. He feels his heart beat go faster by the second and his body grow hotter. This is the effect that Jung Hoseok has on him in less than two days that they have met.  

“You are asking that to a photographer?” Hoseok laughs, “That was kind of a dumb question, don’t you think, _etoile_?” 

Taehyung scratches the back of his neck as he takes a deep breath. Hoseok then motions him to follow him. He has let go of his waist now but he has now intertwined their fingers together. Walking into the _Arc de Triompe_. They get inside and they see is it a complete museum. It is more of a history museum, showing the history of Paris and the _Arc de Triompe_. In which Taehyung was fascinated by it and Hoseok just spent that time watching Taehyung admire everything for that museum.

“Hey, hyung?” Taehyung suddenly says, making Hoseok break the trance he had while watching Taehyung. He shakes his head a bit. 

“Yes? What is it, Taehyung?” Hoseok asks. He sees Taehyung points towards a set of stairs then he looks back at Taehyung.

“You want to go to the top of the Arc?” He asks and Taehyung simply nods with a wide smile on his face.

“Okay, let me pay first then we can go up,” He unwantedly let’s go of Taehyung’s hand as he walks towards a reception kind of area. He takes out his wallet and puts the money on top of the counter of the desk. “ _Deux billets, s'il vous plaît_ ,” he says as he puts his wallet back to where it was. The girl working there looks at him and nods. She takes the money and puts it on the register. She types a few things on the computer then prints the tickets.  She then hands them to Hoseok while saying, “ _Voilà, m-monsieur. Amuse-toi bien_ _!_ ” Hoseok chuckles and smiles at her as he takes the tickets. He calmly walks back to where Taehyung was.  

Taehyung did not notice Hoseok coming back since he was so into reading the description that was in one of the walls of the museum. He tries to read the French parts but obviously failing completely. _Maybe I can ask Hoseok to teach me a bit of French,_ he thinks. He feels a hand on his shoulder and that is when he notices Hoseok is right by his side. Taehyung smile shyly and asks, “Did you get them, hyung?”  

Hoseok nods and takes his hand, “Let’s go see what is on the top,” with that both of them walk towards the stairs. Hoseok gives the tickets to the person who was cutting them in half. The person takes them and cuts them in half then gives the other half to Hoseok as the person puts the others in a little box. Hoseok puts them in the back pocket of his jeans. Still grabbing Taehyung’s hand, he walks up the spiral stairs. It took a while to get to the top but here they are. Right on the top of the _Arc de Triompe_. Taehyung smile grew as he walks a bit closer to the railing, looking at the scenery. He could see the roundabout full of cars with the buildings, houses, and streets adorning the view.

Taehyung did not notice that Hoseok was not next to him. In fact, Hoseok is a few feets behind him as he admires Taehyung looking all giddy and happy. Hoseok takes out a camera and quickly takes a few pictures of Taehyung, without the other noticing. Taehyung has a natural beauty. No matter where he is, no matter what he is doing, no matter if he notices someone is taking a picture of him or if he is oblivious to this. No matter what, he will look like an angel. An angel that Hoseok can tell God had lost. He is so precious, so delicate, so perfect, so different from Hoseok. Hoseok smirks as he puts the digital camera where it was before and walks slowly up to Taehyung. He carefully wraps one of his arms on Taehyung’s waist. He can already tell Taehyung is looking at him, an evident blush across his cheek as he bites his lower lip trying to contain a smile. Hoseok smiles as he continues to look at the scenery. A scenery he has not seen much from this angle. _Might as well enjoy this,_ Hoseok thinks because one thing is for sure. It is that once he has Taehyung, he will never let him go. Not again.


	6. cinq - musee d'orsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Its been a long time huh? Sorry, I have been getting project after project, exam after exam that I haven't had time to publish this chapter until now! I hope yall like it and I'm terribly sorry for posting it late.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any question don't forget to comment! Also, follow me on twitter: @chabyulbit I'm mainly active there and there's a thread of this fic that can help you understand a bit better (?)
> 
> anyways until next time bye!

 

Two days have passed. Two days that have been filled with so much laughter and happiness that Taehyung does not remember the last time he felt that vivid; so free of every worry he had. Every day on those two days he has been with Hoseok. Hoseok has been a good tourist guide and has shown him a lot of places so far. They went to _Place de la Bastille_ in where Taehyung did not know it was so fascinating to learn the history of each place they visited. He really did not pay much attention to history class when he was in high school so, every time Hoseok will tell him something about the place they visited; he was in awe. He did not know that the _Place de la Bastille_ was built where the former fortress of the Bastille was destroyed long time ago. He asked Hoseok when exactly and his exact words were “I don’t know, look it up on Google or something.” And that is exactly what he did when he went back to his hotel room.

The other day Hoseok decided to just show how Paris normally is and not just the normal touristic places. So, he took Taehyung to a neighborhood called _Belleville_ , which literally means “beautiful town”. It is still filled up with tourists yet it is something completely different from what Hoseok has been showing Taehyung. Taehyung would run up to whatever he would found intriguing to his eye. Most of the time making Hoseok take a picture of him by whatever caught his attention that time. _“Hey! You’re my personal photographer now since you always bringing that fancy camera with you. Also, you don’t like it when I use my phone to take pictures so, deal with it”_ Taehyung said most of the time, pouting while he asks for Hoseok to take a picture of him and among other things. Which Hoseok only responded with rolling his eyes, smiling at Taehyung while he does what he was told to do.

_“Hoseok hyung, come look at this. Isn’t it beautiful?”_

_“Hyung, you better take a picture of it.”_

_“Want me to take a picture of you by it? I’m not a professional photographer like you but it will look good. I promise!”_

_“Will this look good on me? Yeah, I bet it does.”_

_“What does that sign says?”_

_“What did she just say? I hope it was at least a compliment.”_

_“Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”_

_“How do you say thank you in French, Hoseok hyung?”_

**_“Merci.”_ **

_“Merci, Hoseok hyung!”_

 

 

 

Today is just going to be a calm day for the two of them but Hoseok is excited to see Taehyung’s face when he sees the place they are going to visit today. Three days in a row of them just enjoying themselves and getting to know each other. Even though, it was more of Hoseok getting to learn more things about Taehyung since he did not like to talk about himself a lot. He learned that Taehyung has a really strong and vivid passion for art. Anything related to art, to be honest. Although, Taehyung find himself leading towards drawing, painting, sculptures, etc. Most of the things you will find in an art museum. Hoseok has promised to himself to teach Taehyung a bit of photography then maybe Taehyung will see why does he takes that specific camera every time they go out. He also learned, as if he has not already noticed, he already has an effect on Taehyung. Knowing this makes him feel proud of himself like he has just won a prize for one of his photograph. Instead, it feels a lot better than what winning a prize feels like, a lot fucking better. 

Since Hoseok did not say a single word about his life or anything about himself, _A mysterious guy_ is what Taehyung has gotten to call him. Something that now he has grown very curious about as the time passes by. Like a curious cat that wants to know what is under that mask that Hoseok has on.

“Taehyung, are you listening to me? Okay, you are not listening to me,” Hoseok says as he parks his car in an empty parking space. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to look at Taehyung. Who is now looking at him. “Are you okay?” he asks. Taehyung nods while he looks down at his hands as he plays with his fingers. Taehyung does not know what suddenly he feels embarrassed or something of that sort. He just knows that now every time Hoseok looks at him, his stomach starts to make him feel weird. He has never felt something like that. Not even when he was dating _him_. He does not even want to think of his ex’s name, he just wants to forget that awful past.

He feels one of Hoseok’s hands intertwine with his and he bites his lower lip trying to contain a smile. “Let’s go, _etoile._ You are going to love this place,” with that Hoseok lets go of Taehyung’s hand so, he could step out of the car. Taehyung almost let out a whine from the warm comfort that Hoseok’s hand provided him that suddenly vanished when Hoseok let go of his hand. He gets out of the Hoseok’s car and quickly walks to where Hoseok is waiting for him. He stands beside him and Hoseok looks at him. Hoseok gives him his famous bright smile and he can already feel his knees getting weaker. Hoseok goes and intertwines their fingers once again subconsciously knowing their hands belong to be together and so are they.

They walk towards the entrance of the building. Hoseok gentlemanly opens the door for Taehyung, making him walk in first. Taehyung looks at his surroundings and he cannot hold back an astonishment gasp. He continues to look around, still with his mouth slightly wide open as his eyes are filled with excitement and happiness. He suddenly feels Hoseok gripping his hand again then he feels Hoseok’s breath against the side of his neck, right beside his ear. “ _Do you like it, etoile?_ ” Hoseok asks Taehyung right beside his ear with a lower voice making Taehyung shiver. His brain apparently breaks down because Taehyung could not even move his mouth to form words nor could he move his head to give Hoseok an answer.

He hears Hoseok chuckled underneath his breath, his breath tickling Taehyung’s skin making him shiver again. Hoseok walks up to be in front of Taehyung. Hoseok brings his other hand up and carefully puts it on Taehyung’s cheek while he slowly caresses it with his thumb. “ _Bienvenue au Musée d'Orsay, étoile_ ,” he softly says with a smile on his face. Even though Taehyung does not fully understand French, he certainly knows where they are now. He suddenly feels dumb, he was looking through the car window as Hoseok drove to their destination, he could have totally seen the building he has seen in pictures before but he could not remember what exactly was the building about nor the name of it.

 “I remember when you talked to me about your passion for the arts. I remember, especially, how much you really admire Vincent van Gogh so, you will be able to see some of his work here,” Hoseok says as he softly squeezes Taehyung’s hand that is intertwined with his. 

“Really?” Taehyung finally says. His eyes had widened with amusement and suddenly he is pulling on Hoseok’s hand as if he were a little kid. Dragging the other man somewhere, trying to find one of Van Gogh’s paintings. “Come on! Hurry! I want to see them with my own two proper eyes, Hoseok hyung!” Hoseok chuckles as he lets Taehyung drag him further into the museum. Taehyung walks quickly through the museum since there is a sign that read _no running in the museum_ so, all he could do so he could find Van Gogh’s painting fast enough is to walk with at a really fast pace. He looks to his surroundings rather rapidly as he walks, trying to find one of Van Gogh’s painting.

He suddenly feels Hoseok tugging on his hand. He unwantedly stops and looks at him, “What is it, hyung? I really want to find the paintings,” Taehyung whines while he pouts, puffing out his cheeks a bit.   _Adorable,_ Hoseok thinks as he chuckles.

“ _Etoile_ , look at your right,” Hoseok says making Taehyung frown. Taehyung thought that Hoseok will argue with him for dragging him through almost the entire museum. Either way, he did what he was told. He turns his head towards his right and gasps at the sight of one of Van Gogh’s painting. The starry night on the Rhone, to be exact. Taehyung walks closer to it, letting go of Hoseok’s hand.  Hoseok admires Taehyung as he admires the work of art. He knows Taehyung is really into the painting. Admiring every detail, every color that was used, every brush strokes that made this painting. Taehyung spends a few minutes just looking at the painting while Hoseok sneakily took pictures of him.

Hoseok puts his camera down and asks, “Can you tell me a bit about this painting, _mon etoile_?” Taehyung looks at him biting his lower lip.  

He nods and says, “This is _The Starry Night Over the Rhone._ Van Gogh painted this in 1888 around September if I remember reading correctly. This piece was painted at a spot on the bank of Rhone River. You see the night sky and the effects of the lighting in the painting?” Hoseok could only nod as he is too deep into his world, him staring at Taehyung as he talks. Taehyung continues, “You see those two provides more subjects into his more famous paintings. One of them is obviously _The Starry Night_. Oh also, you see his brush strokes it is so expressive and impulsive; I love it so much.” 

“Wow you know so much about him and his work,” Hoseok expresses. Though he wasn’t paying that much of attention he did catch up bits and pieces of what Taehyung was telling him. He can see Taehyung blush as he mutters a _well, I do admire his work._  Taehyung continues to look around and sees one of Van Gogh’s self-portrait. His face brightens up as he sees it and quickly walks up to it. Hoseok tilts his head smiling as he follows Taehyung towards the painting.

 “Hyung! Take a picture of me by it, please!!!” Taehyung says rather loudly earning a few stares and whispers. Hoseok chuckles and goes to pick up his camera but Taehyung stops him from doing so. “I know you really enjoy your camera but I want to post this on Instagram so…” with that he takes out his phone and hands it to Hoseok. Hoseok makes a face at it. He sighs instead of complaining, taking Taehyung’s phone, and swiping towards the left to unlock the camera. He lifts the phone and Taehyung pose, doing his signature pose, as people like to call it. Looking at the camera of the phone and doing a peace sign right in front of one of his eyes. Hoseok shakes his head and takes several pictures so Taehyung could later choose the one he likes best. He locks the phone and hands to Taehyung. Taehyung gladly takes it and shoves it back into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Come on! This place is huge and full of art and I want to see everything!” Taehyung says excitingly as he takes Hoseok’s hand and pulls him further into the museum.

They spend hours inside the museum. Admiring each and every art piece they could look at. Hoseok would casually ask Taehyung questions. If he knows about this painting or if he knew about this artist. Taehyung answers vary, in some, he did know, in others, he did not know or just knew very little. They are already in the car, on their way to the hotel Taehyung is staying at. Hoseok is no longer staying as the photoshoot was already done and he has his own place. Which is a bit farther from the hotel and the site where the shoot. Taehyung is playing with his hands that are resting in his lap as he looks out of the car window. He is thinking how Jimin is. They only have been texting a bit. The conversations have not been too long since Jimin is too busy preparing for his next line of clothing. Once he is back in Seoul, he doubts he will be able to see Jimin. That boy must be extremely busy. Which also means he found inspiration and you know how he finds inspiration for his clothing line.

 He suddenly sees that the car is not moving and looks at Hoseok. Hoseok smiles and gets out of the car then walks over to Taehyung’s side and opens the door for him. Taehyung smiles a bit too big, he feels too giddy, he might look like an idiot right now but he does not care. Hoseok takes his left hand and kisses the top of it. Taehyung looks at his hand then at Hoseok but Hoseok just smiles. Hoseok leans and Taehyung freaks out. He shuts his eyes tight as he waits to feel the other’s lips on his. But to his surprise, he feels and hears Hoseok chuckle right beside his ear making him jump slightly.

“I have a surprise for you tomorrow, _mon etoile_. I want you to dress to impress, okay?” Hoseok whispers against Taehyung’s ear. Taehyung can only nod. He is too stunned to actually move. He hasn’t even opened his eyes. 

“I will pick you up at 7 pm, _mon etoile_ ,” Hoseok whispers again then back away a bit but not before planting a kiss on the corner of Taehyung’s mouth. Then and there is when Taehyung opens his eyes. Big wide eyes staring at Hoseok. Hoseok just smiles at him as he retreats back to his car. Giving one last look at Taehyung before he gets in the car and drives off. Taehyung just stands there looking at where the car just drove off with his hand touching the corner of his lips. Right where Hoseok kissed him. He slowly walks his way into the hotel then into his hotel room without really paying much attention to his surroundings.

All his mind could think is **Hoseok**. 

Already in his hotel room, he lets his body hit the comfort of his bed and he sighs. His mind is still thinking about what just happened exactly 7 minutes ago. Not that Taehyung was counting.He suddenly feels his phone vibrate and he takes his phone out of his back pocket of his pants. He unlocks it and sees he has a message from Hoseok. They had exchanged their phone numbers after they have gone to the Arch of Triumph. He shakily clicks on the notification and the chat room appears, showing the messages that both of them have been exchanging. He looks at the new message Hoseok has sent. He bites his lower lip trying to hold back a smile. He suddenly cannot wait for tomorrow. He quickly stands up from his bed, letting his phone on the bed then walks up to the closet. He better gets his outfit ready for tomorrow. The excitement is too much that he forgets to respond to Hoseok.   

 

**Hoseok-hyung~ [10:37 pm]**   _Remember to dress yourself to impress._ _Goodnight, sweet dreams ma petit etoile._    

 

But he won’t mind. He will be seeing him tomorrow anyway.


	7. six - exposition

Taehyung is sitting on the floor of his room, surrounded by the clothes he has been pulling out of the closet. In truth, he had not realized that he brought so many clothes. _How the hell did all that fit in a suitcase?_ He asks himself. He sighs, he has so many clothes but does not know which one to use to wherever Hoseok will take him. He only told him to dress to impress. Something that is not so complicated for him, right now, he is having too much trouble.

Looking to his right and sees that the clock reads 5:26 in the afternoon. Slowly, leaving little time for Hoseok to pick him up and he still has not decided what to wear. Picking up two shirts that are the ones that caught his attention the most. "This would look super with that ripped pants but wouldn’t that make me look very flirtatious? No, no, it will look better with those skin-tight pants, wait, oh no, I'd look like a bitch and not- ugh," Taehyung thinks as he lets himself fall back, where there are still more clothes.

He stays a few minutes looking at the ceiling while he contemplates what he is going to do to be ready. His mind is a mess. He does not understand why he gives it so much importance. _No matter what you wear, it will always look good._ But why is it now that he's going crazy about this?

His laptop, in which he was listening to music, begins to sound indicating that someone is calling him via Skype. He grunts as he gets up from the floor and crawls to the bed where the laptop is placed. Minimizing iTunes and then click on the answer button. It takes a few seconds for the person who called him to appear. Who was none other than his best friend, Jimin.

"Hey, how have you been, have you been enjoying Paris?" Jimin quickly asks him. It is seen that he is sitting on the bed and his laptop is placed there too. He was wearing shorts and his naked torso is clear to see through the screen of his laptop. Taehyung rolls his eyes. He does not want to think about what his friend was doing before calling him on Skype.

"Hello, it has been good, and Paris is wonderful, I love it," Taehyung replies as he puts aside the clothes on the floor, "And ... why do you call me?"

Jimin lets out a gasp, "Do I really have to have an excuse to call my best friend?" he puts his hand on his chest, "You hurt me, Tae, really," he drops his hand and laughs, "I just wanted to. You did not answer the 30 messages that I left you this morning," he pouts.

Taehyung sighs, letting out a giggle, "I did answer, yes, look," he crawls a little to the other corner of the bed where his cell phone is and then crawls back to his laptop. He sits down again, unlocks his cell phone and then shows it to Jimin, "See, I answered the 30 messages you sent me even the stupidest one that you sent," he laughs as he puts his cell phone aside.

"What, but I did not get anything," Taehyung can see him trying to find his cell phone.

"What the fuck were you doing before calling me?" Taehyung asks while he can see a hickey in the neck of his best friend, but his question was foamed in the air when Jimin shouted that he found his cell phone; ignoring the subject. Seeing how your best friend unlocks your cell phone and looks at the text messages.

Jimin looks at him and lets out a giggle, "Sorry, I was busy when you texted me," he says as he puts his cell phone aside.

"On what were you busy?" Taehyung asks while raising an eyebrow. Jimin looks at him and remains silent for a few seconds.

"You know I'm working on my next line of clothing, Tae-Tae, I needed inspiration for some pieces that I was missing and then, the rest is already obvious, so I will not say," Jimin scratches behind the back of his neck, looking anywhere that is not his face.

Taehyung laughs, _Nothing new_ , he thinks. He gets up and walks a little to where he left the two shirts, which he was so hesitant to wear. It's not like he is going to a date. That has nothing to do with it. He only wants to follow the instructions that Hoseok left him. To dress to impress, that's what he said and that's exactly what he's going to do. He just needs help and Jimin is perfect for this.

"Jiminie."

"Yes?"

Lift the two shirts.

"Which of the two?"

Jimin stares at the two shirts.

"That black shirt with the toned striped vest with white and with the pants that fit you really tight that makes your butt look great, yes, wear that shirt."

Taehyung smiles and discards the shirt that Jimin did not choose. "Thank you very much, Jimin," he puts the black shirt next to the laptop. "It's really great to have a fashion designer as a best friend, seriously, I was already breaking my head a few minutes ago."

Jimin laughs, "You see that having a best friend is not a bad thing."

"Only when it suits me," Taehyung says. He starts to laugh when he sees the face that Jimin puts on.

"What is this, the day of annoying your best friend?" Jimin makes a pout making Taehyung laugh harder. "Okay, well, let's forget about that because my curious side is awake, because why so much trouble in choosing an outfit? Did you find someone?" Jimin shakes his eyebrow causing Taehyung to turn completely red.

"Y-Yah, it's not like that, it's just that photographer invited me to a place, possibly to talk about the photo shoot we did."

"You cannot lie to me, Kim Taehyung! He is hot, right?" Jimin smiles.

"Oh, fuck you, Jimin!" Taehyung says as he covers his face. Feel how your face burns, possibly it is redder than a tomato.

Jimin laughs, "At last, Tae, fuck, I knew you were going to find someone on this trip. Paris is not called the city of love for nothing, baby, "Taehyung can see on the screen of his laptop as Jimin. He claps like a seal with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, tell me the name of that lucky man," Jimin says and Taehyung knows that if he does not tell him now, Jimin will find him sooner than later.

Taehyung sighs, "His name is Jung-"

_\- "Jimin, what are you doing? Why are you making so much noise?"_

Someone interrupts him, he frowns, "Jimin, who-"

"Ah! Hey, we'll talk later, Tae. Text me what I just asked you. Good luck at the date, bye." And with that, Jimin ends the video call. Taehyung stares stupefied at the screen of his laptop for a few seconds. What the hell just happened?

He closes the laptop carefully and gets up off the floor. Everything clicked for the moment, "This guy called me after fucking someone! And also, the other guy was still in the room!" Taehyung kept talking to himself as he took his towel and walked to the bathroom. "Seriously Jimin, why are you like this?. Ugh now I have a mental image," he runs his hands over his face.

"Okay, I'll talk to him later, now I have to get ready for Hoseok ..." Taehyung was thinking for a while, "that ... it sounded like-oh no, what a fool I am," Taehyung says to himself while he takes off his clothes and turns the shower handle. Entering the shower, he lets the hot water slip by naked body. Relaxing each of his muscles.

Minutes pass while he stays under water. It feels weird and no, it's not because of what just happened with Jimin. Is not that. In truth, he, himself, does not know how to explain it. He does not know how to put into words what he feels. He only knows what is inside him that is no longer the same. A new feeling is flourishing, and he does not know how to deal with that.

Turning off the shower, he wraps the towel around his waist. Walking towards to the bedroom where his outfit is already arranged on top of the bed. Well, most of the attire. He takes off his towel and leaves it on a chair next to him. Little by little he gets dressed. Little by little he gets more nervous. Why? Neither does he know.

He finishes dressing and walks to the mirror to get his hair done and to adjust the clothes. Looking at the clock, it marks exactly 7 o'clock at night and at that moment someone knocks on the door of his room. "Well, apparently he's very punctual, something I'm not," he whispers as he grabs his cell phone and wallet and walks towards the door.

He kneels to put on his shoes and then opens the door. Okay, give Taehyung a minute so he can breathe normally again. In front of him is Hoseok, dressed completely in black. A black t-shirt that has a slightly low neck and you can see the tattoos that it has on the collarbones of his neck. A black jacket with leather pants that accentuate his thighs.

Lord, help this poor man who is dying.

"Are you ready?" Hoseok asks him, a glowing smile decorates his face.

Taehyung is already sweating in his hands, "Hey, yeah," he says letting out a nervous laugh. He leaves his room and closes the door behind him. Hoseok offers his hand and Taehyung, nervously, takes it. Hoseok interlaces their fingers together and starts walking towards the hotel lobby. "Hey, Hoseok hyung, where are we going exactly?" Taehyung asks.

"I think it's better that I leave it as a surprise, right?" Hoseok says smiling at him as he walks to his car. "By the way, you look spectacular, forgive me for not telling you before," he kisses his forehead and opens the car door. Taehyung not knowing what to say, just enters the car whispering a thank you before Hoseok closed the door.

The course of the ride from the hotel to its destination was full of silence. They talked about anything that came to mind and then they fell silent. It was not an uncomfortable silence, thank God, it was a cozy silence; comfortable and Taehyung thanks to not know who for that moment of silence in which he can calm his nerves. Some nerves that came out of nowhere because why will he be nervous when possibly they will only be going to dinner?

"We're here," Hoseok says as he gets out of his car. Taehyung does not wait for him, opens the car door and leaves. Hoseok makes a light pout making Taehyung laugh. He smiles as he intertwines their hands again, leaving his keys to the valet parking employee, "Station him where ever," the man just nods and takes the key.

Hoseok begins to walk inside the building without letting go of his hand. The exterior of the building makes it look like any other building in Paris, but once inside it looks like it's taken from a magazine. Walls and floors made of white marble, ornaments gilded everywhere, just imagine a palace because that is how Taehyung can describe it. There is no other way.

"Over here, Mr. Jung," a butler appears from nowhere, opening the door for them to pass.

Hoseok smiles, "Thank you very much, Lee," and the two enter the room. The room is completely white. The only things that accentuate the room are photographs hanging on the walls and even some hanging from the ceiling. This is where everything clicks.

"Is this one of your exhibitions?" Taehyung asks as he looks around in amazement. Each photograph brings to the room something that it did not have.

"Yes, and we're the first ones to see it," says Hoseok as he gestures to a waiter to come over. He takes two glasses of champagne and sets it aside. "Here, it will make the experience much better," he smiles as he hands him the glass.

Taehyung smiles and grabs him, "Thank you," he says and then drinks a sip of champagne. He makes a surprised expression, "My God, this is very good, what brand is it?" He asks as he takes another sip.

"It's _Krug Clos d'Ambonnay, étoile_ ," says Hoseok as he also takes a sip of his champagne. They walk around the room, admiring every photograph that Hoseok took. Some are photographs of landscapes that show the beautiful landscape that France has to offer. Others are from people, and Hoseok explains each of the photographs. But they all show something in them. A feeling. Some show sadness, others show happiness. Others show anger, others lust but everything comes together and shows the beauty of the person who shows, expressing that feeling.

"Hoseokie hyung, this is amazing," Taehyung expresses with a big smile on his face.

Hoseok smiles at him, "Thank you, Taehyung, although ... something is missing, something I still cannot show," he takes the last sip of his champagne. "Come with me," he says as he walks to a balcony.

Taehyung frowns, finishing his glass of champagne following Hoseok to the balcony. He sees Hoseok resting on the railing facing the night sky. "Hoseokie hyung?" Taehyung whispers as he walks towards him.

"Taehyung," says Hoseok. He does not say anything for a few minutes. The silence embraces them while both continue to look at the stars that are up in the sky.

"Would it be weird if I say that you have become my muse, Taehyung?" Hoseok suddenly breaks the silence. He looks away from the sky and looks at Taehyung who is now looking at him.

Of course, that would be strange. It's only been less than two weeks since they started getting to know each other even though, Hoseok already knew about Taehyung. But that will be for another time. Taehyung simply knows him from these last days, not in the past years where they used to know each other. "No, it's not weird hyung."

Of course, Taehyung would answer that. It is clear that he also feels something. It is very vivid that Hoseok sees, feels something and maybe it is because he has found his muse or maybe it is something else. That is something that he does not know as well as he can not specify what is this feeling that is inside him.

Hoseok smiles and approaches him. He wraps his arm around Taehyung's waist. "We were the first to see the exhibition, but now we must greet the people who come to see it," he says. "We arrived an hour early to be able to give you a personal tour and really explain each photograph," he adds. "You know that if we had not arrived before, I would not have been able to show you anything."

Hoseok returns inside with his arm around Taehyung, not daring to let him go. Taehyung could only bite his lower lip trying to contain that stupid smile that emerges when the stomach feels like a hurricane of emotions.

" _Laisse-les entrer, Lee_ (Let them in, Lee)" Hoseok tells Butler Lee who is nodding in acknowledgment. Taehyung like for a moment forgot that Hoseok speaks French suddenly and although he does not understand what he says. Hoseok speaking in French is a turn-on. Probably would come with only Hoseok whispering in his ear in French.

Yes, he needs help.

" _Oh, Hoseok! Combien vous avez grandi! Il suffit de vous regarder ~_ (Oh Hoseok! How you've grown up! Just look at yourself ~)" Taehyung breaks the trance he was in when he hears a very annoying voice if he says it himself. He looks up where the voice appears, which is almost in front of him, and sees a woman. A woman who could not be more than 30 years old. He sees her giving Hoseok two kisses on both cheeks and suddenly feels the urge to kill her.

Jealousy? A bit too early for that, Taehyung.

Taehyung would have laughed in your face if you told him that, but it is the most reasonable thing to think about. After all, he wants to take that ugly woman's hands off Hoseok.

" _Mei, s'il te plait, Tu as besoin de te calmer_. (Mei, please, you have to calm down.)" Hoseok says, " _Laissez-moi vous présenter à Taehyung._ (Let me introduce you to Taehyung.) Taehyung, She is Mei. " Hoseok says as he wraps his arm around Taehyung's waist again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mei," Taehyung says as he bows slightly to her.

He can see that his gaze goes to Hoseok's hand that is at his waist. She looks at him quickly, putting a smile on his face, "The pleasure is mine, Taehyung, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to admire Hoseok's work," with that she leaves. All Taehyung can think is that she is so fake, but he shrugs. Fuck it.

The night flies fast. There was not a time when he was not with Hoseok. Well, Hoseok never let go of his waist so it was not like he had another choice. The night consisted in greeting the people who came to see Hoseok’s exhibition, with Hoseok. He would probably give an expression that they were together and although Taehyung told him; Hoseok did not care a bit.

Now they are back inside Hoseok's car. Going to the hotel where Taehyung is staying. "Who is Mei?" Taehyung asks suddenly and now like he repents. He does not need to know, but that Mei girl is still alive in his head and he is already planning different ways on how to make her leave without a trace.

Hoseok chuckles, "She was my mentor when I came here to study photography in France, you do not need to be jealous of her, I'm all yours" and with that, he continues to drive.

Taehyung cannot deny that he feels a little relieved. However, he keeps in the back of his mind all those plans to kill that bitch if she is, you know, a real threat. The whole trip is full of pleasant silence that makes Taehyung relax, but unfortunately, it does not last long as they are already entering the hotel entrance.

Hoseok turns off the car and leaves. Quickly going to Taehyung's side and opening the door for him. Taehyung smiles, you know that stupid smile we talked about, yes, that one. He looks stupidly in love, although he will not accept it. Too early to accept it, maybe?

Hoseok accompanies him to the entrance of his hotel. Both look at each other without wanting to say goodbye to each other. "I ... I had a lot of fun, Hoseok, really, thank you for showing me your wonderful work," says Taehyung, looking down as a blush trickles down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he feels Hoseok's finger slowly lifting his face upwards. His eyes open when Hoseok is closer to him that he was a few seconds ago. His heart is racing, his hands are sweating, _what is this?_ He thinks.

" _Vous êtes mon étoile, mon amour._ " With that, Hoseok closes the distance that separates them, pressing their lips in a sweet embrace. Their lips move in a sweet synchronization, both enjoying how their lips mold with those of the other. How soft they feel; how good they feel.

They do not hear the sound of a camera, too involved in the sweet exchange they are having. And who can really blame them? They just need to wait until there is nothing to worry about.


	8. sept - scandal

"Taehyung, open the door!"

The sound of Taehyung's manager shouting as he knocks on the door is what awakens Taehyung. He sat down while rubbing his eyes, "Eh? Manager?"

He throws the blanket that covered him aside and slowly gets out of bed. Slowly, while dragging his feet, he walks to the door and opens it. In front of him, is his manager who seems to be stressed. "What happened, manager? Why are you knocking on the door like a madman?" Taehyung says as he lets it go. Taehyung sits on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him. His manager closes the door behind him before looking at Taehyung. "What?" Taehyung says as he frowns.

His manager does not say anything but gives him a magazine. He frowns before taking it. The magazine is in French, obviously, but what catches his attention is the blurred image on the cover and his name and that of Hoseok in it.

The image is blurred, but you can see that they are two people. Two people kissing in fact. It what makes Taehyung's face lose a bit of color. Who took these photos? He's pretty sure he did not see anyone when it happened. But, of course, the paparazzi have their ways in everything.

Open the magazine and look at the pages where the images are displayed. Clearly, he does not know what or more like understands what is written, since he cannot read it, but he can interpret that, they think they are coming out, that they are together, that they are couples.

He closes the magazine and puts it on the coffee table in front. He sighs, his hands tremble a little and then he looks at his manager. His manager looks at him with mild anger but sympathy in his eyes. "The CEO called in. The news travels fast, Taehyung. He wants you in Seoul, as soon as possible, with Hoseok. He wants to find out what all this is, and do not tell me anything, just keep it for him."

What will he tell his CEO? Namjoon was never a strict man. Yes, he has his rules in his company and those things, but he is one of the most loving people that Taehyung has known. There have been no such problems in the company, so he really does not know what to expect. On the other hand, ...

Hoseok.

So many thoughts pass through his mind when he thinks of the man. What was Hoseok thinking at this moment? Is he having problems with his agency too?

"I already contacted Hoseok’s agency, he and his manager will come with us, our flight to Seoul will leave in five hours, so I hope you pack your belongings and meet me at the hotel restaurant, so you can have breakfast. We will go to the airport to meet them and leave for Seoul ", with that his manager bows and leaves his room.

Taehyung sighs and looks at the magazine. He picks it up and gets up from the couch. He walks to his room. He throws the magazine on the bed and then kneels to take out his luggage that is under the bed. He decompresses it and opens it. He looks at the closet in front of him. _So_ _much_ _for_ _a_ _vacation_ , he thinks.

He gets up and walks slowly towards the closet. He begins to take everything out of the hangers and throws them to the bed, covering the magazine. Then he moves to the drawers and takes out his underwear, accessories and simple hygiene items and puts them next to the luggage. Little by little he is folding the clothes and placing them inside the suitcase. He leaves out the clothes he will wear. He stands up again and leaves his room to the living room. He walks to the front door and takes the shoes he will not use and leaves the ones he will wear there. He walks back to his room and put his shoes in his luggage.

He picks up a plastic bag that he had lying in a chair with his dirty clothes and places it on the bed. Slowly he removes the clothes with which he went to bed. Yes, this time he went to sleep with his clothes on. He puts it in the bag and then ties the bag and puts it in the luggage. He will wash clothes once he arrives at his apartment.

He walks to the bathroom and turns on the water tap. He does not wait, does not check the temperature of the water, simply enters. The cold water runs through his head, face and continues down to his torso, and so on. His mind is so clouded with every possibility that could happen once he meets Namjoon, his CEO. It is not until ten minutes pass that Taehyung takes the bar of soap and begins to wash his body. He rinses the soap from his body, then picks up the shampoo that the hotel offers him. He has already packed everything, so he has no choice but to use it.

He washes his hair, rinses it and turns the tap, closing it. He stands there for a while. His body trembled from the slightly cold air in the bathroom. He opens the curtain and takes a fluffy white towel. He dries himself and then the towel is wrapped around the waist. He leaves the bathroom and enters the bedroom. Quickly, he begins to dress.

He closes the luggage and takes his handbag and stores everything else inside. His wallet, laptop, phone, etc. He is going to close it, but then he looks at his bed, at the magazine that is on it to be exact. He sighs, picks it up, puts it in his handbag and then closes it. He picks up his luggage and carries the bag on his shoulder and then leaves the room to the living room. Picking up the key to the hotel room, put it in his pocket and then walk to the door. He puts on his shoes and then opens the door. Before leaving, take one last look at the room, wishing he could stay a little longer, but maybe at another time. For now, he has to solve this first. Back to France, it will be for another time in the future. At least, he enjoyed his stay. With that, he takes the luggage and leaves the hotel room.

Proceed down the hall and then down some stairs, without bothering to use the elevator. Is there even one? He does not know, he clearly does not remember having used one when he arrived. Anyway, he goes down to the lobby where he crossed the room to the hotel restaurant where he will meet his manager. He only ate once there, and it was the same meal, breakfast. It was before going to the photo shoot; before meeting Hoseok. He shakes his head, trying to control himself. Entering the restaurant, scanning the room until he finds his manager. When he does, he walks towards him. Sitting in the chair in front of him. He pulls the luggage handle and looks at his manager.

His manager nods and his bodyguard appear. Normally they do not bring it, which is strange, but Taehyung usually disguises himself every time he wants to go out alone so as not to be followed by a man every second and at the same time, he is not in South Korea. Although he is famous in the fashion industry, most of his fame is focused on Korea. His bodyguard picks up the luggage and leaves, probably going to put it in a rental car because he doubts that they will wait for a taxi to pick them up when they are in such a hurry.

Breakfast goes fast. His manager does not really talk too much. It only tells him what he is going to do once he gets to the airport and then when he arrives in Korea. Which is quite simple.

_List:_

_-When you arrive at the airport:_

  1. _Do not talk to the press about anything, no matter what they ask._
  2. _Do not stop to take pictures, just walk to the airport, to the check-in area where you will meet Hoseok and his manager._
  3. _After entering the gate zone, you should stay near the exit door._
  4. _If you need something, ask your bodyguard to accompany you._



_-When Arriving in Seoul:_

  1. _As before, do not talk to the press. Quickly just enter the car. Both will be escorted in the same car._
  2. _We will go directly to your apartment._
  3. _As the CEO has a business meeting in Japan, he cannot meet with you until two days after his arrival._
  4. _Since you two have a day off before the meeting, if you plan to leave their apartment, you have to leave with a bodyguard._
  5. _To make sure nothing happens, Hoseok will stay with you._



 

 

Taehyung stops eating, stops the spoon halfway to his mouth. He clears his throat, puts the spoon back on the plate and looks at his manager, "What about him?"

"You heard me, Taehyung, we cannot allow something to happen at this point, you know what the media is like, the safest place now for both of you is your apartment, what the media speculates about him staying with you, we'll deal with it later, your safety is our top priority here. " With that, his manager did not talk anymore and only motivated him to continue eating.

And he did, finished eating his oatmeal and drank what was left of his coffee. Nodding, both he and his manager stand up and leave the restaurant. They left the hotel and went to the rental car. His bodyguard opens the door, smiles a little. He throws his handbag into the car and then enters. His bodyguard closes the door for him.

On his way to the airport, Taehyung rests his chin on the car door as he watches the landscape pass by. His head is filled with memories of the past week and a half, most of that time was spent with Hoseok. He would not lie to himself, that was by far the happiest and most alive he had felt in so long.

Time flies while Taehyung turns to look out the window of the car door and in a short time they are already at the airport. He really did not expect a group of paparazzi to wait for them, but He was wrong. Oh, super wrong! There are so many people waiting for him that he cannot even see the entrance to the airport. He looks at his manager, expression of surprise all over his face. His manager looks at him and smiles a little, then looks at his phone when it rings. His manager writes something and locks his phone and then looks at Taehyung.

"He is here."

With that, another car stops behind. Taehyung looks back and sees someone opening the car door and someone comes out. That someone is Hoseok and he looks amazing, to say the least.

His manager comes out and then opens the door for him. Taehyung puts on his mask for his mouth, grabs his handbag and gets out of the car. He would look to his left to see Hoseok, but the sea of people and the blind flashes of the camera will not let him, so he simply walks through the crowd while his manager and bodyguards leave him room to walk.

They enter the airport and wait for Hoseok. Hoseok looks at him and greets him, Taehyung smiles and greets him back. When they finally stopped facing each other, they realized.

They are literally wearing almost the same clothes. All black and mouth masks. They are combined, just as a couple would.

Taehyung sighs inside his mind, the press will probably think that they are now literally dating. He really cannot wait how the plane trip will be, feel the sarcasm. Also, how it will be crowded at the Incheon airport with the press. He really is not looking forward to that moment, but he has no other choice.


End file.
